Halloween Surprise
The Halloween Surprise is a content update for Grand Theft Auto Online, released on 29th October, 2015, for the Xbox One, PlayStation 4 and PC versions of the game. Description The update adds two new vehicles to GTA Online, the Lurcher and the Fränken Stange, a new weapon, the Flashlight, many new new monster-themed masks and a new slasher themed Adversary Mode. The new content will only be available to players until November 16th, but players who purchased any of the new items during this time period will still have these items in their inventories after November 16th. Content Vehicles Two new vehicles available: *Two new loop horns available at Los Santos Customs, Beeker's Garage and Benny's Original Motor Works: **Halloween Loop 1 **Halloween Loop 2 *20 new bobbleheads can be added to the dashboard of a customised Lowrider. Weapons One new weapon available: New Adversary Mode One new Adversary Modes available: *Slasher - The person that becomes the "Slasher" must hunt the other players with a shotgun. Others *New masks and face paints available. * Two new Character Actions available: **Freakout **Thumb on Ears * New horror-themed sound effects and ambient soundtracks for the Rockstar Editor. Discounts & Bonuses *Between October 30-November 1, 2015: **Exclusive T-Shirts available when logged in on the following days: ***October 30, 2015: Knife After Dark ***October 31, 2015: Psycho Swingers ***November 1, 2015: Zombie Liberals From The Midwest **The Official Rockstar Livestream allowed 10 people to receive 4 different T-Shirts, one was a Vinewood Zombie T-Shirt. ***The next week there was another giveaway for only one t-shirt, which was one that was given out during the previous livestream, this time available for around 50 lucky winners. *Between November 13-15, 2015: **Double GTA$ and RP Event Playlist **Double RP for all Land Races **A Rockstar LiveStream featuring the t-shirts mentioned above from the previous streams. **Exclusive T-Shirts available when logged in on the following days: ***November 13, 2015: The Simian ***November 14, 2015: Vampires On The Beach ***November 15, 2015: Splatter and Shot *On November 22, 2015: **Double GTA$ and RP for the Slasher Adversary Mode *Between November 26-29, 2015: **Double GTA$ and RP for the Slasher Adversary Mode Gallery Lurcher-Hearse-Halloween-Surprise-GTAO.jpg|The Lurcher. Franken-Stange-Halloween-Surprise-GTAO.jpg|The Fränken Stange. Halloween-Surprise-1.jpg|Slasher Adversary Mode. Halloween-Surprise-2.jpg|The Flashlight. Video GTA Online Halloween Surprise All DLC Contents Trivia *It is the third update that features time-limited content, the first and second being the Valentine's Day Massacre Special and the Independence Day Special, respectively. It is also the first time-limited content exclusive for the enhanced version. *The two new Halloween themed vehicles introduced in this update are both based on real custom cars designed by auto customizer George Barris, who died shortly after the update was released. *The Sorrow Demon facepaint added in the update resembles the makeup worn by Heath Ledger as The Joker in the 2008 film The Dark Knight. *Unlike all other content and features, the Slasher adversary mode and the Flashlight are the only parts of the DLC still available after the update. Navigation de:Grand Theft Auto Online: Halloween Surprise es:Actualización Grand Theft Auto Online: Sorpresa de Halloween fr:Surprise d'Halloween Category:Downloadable Content Category:GTA Online Content Updates Category:GTA Online Category:Exclusive Enhanced Version Content in GTA V